


Reading Cosmo.

by Striderella



Series: Random requests! [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, Car Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Comedy, Erotica, F/M, First Time, Porn, Porn Magazines, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rose x Greg smut fic.  Rose learns about sex the way other girls do...  through magazines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Cosmo.

**Author's Note:**

> To the reader who requested this, I tried! I am crazy ill right now and rather than make everyone wait ages for a new fic, I tried to get this out asap.

Rose’s curiosity got the better of her. With Greg working at the carwash, she didn’t get to spend as much time as she wanted with him. It is such a shame humans needed to work but she didn’t want him to starve. She had seen what humans referred to as starvation and didn’t wish that on him although why humans didn’t just share everything escaped her. She had begun attempting to get to know other humans in Beach City to pass the time. Vidalia was very interesting. She could see why Greg and Amethyst liked her so much. But it was the little human Vidalia made that she found fascinating. She asked once where Sour Cream came from and something called sex was explained to her. It seemed easy enough to understand but Rose was completely thrown when Vidalia said that Sour Cream had been unplanned. 

“I don’t understand.” she said in confusion, “If you didn’t want to make a human then why did you go through with it?”

“What?” Vidalia raised her eyebrow just before Sour Cream landed his mushed peas on her cheek.

“Why did you go through the act of making a human if you didn’t plan to make one?” asked Rose. “It’s sounds like a terrible waste of biological resources.” Vidalia giggled which confused Rose more. 

“Rose, are you a virgin?” she grinned loading up another spoon. 

“I have no idea what that is.” Rose blushed, embarrassed by her nativity. 

“Look, humans don’t just have sex to have babies.” said Vidalia, “We do it because it feels good and stuff.”  
“and…stuff?” Poor Rose was getting very confused.

“Wait a minute. I have some magazines you can borrow. Some books too. If you are going to live on Earth, you have to learn these things the way every girl learns them. Through the problem pages.” Vidalia smirked.

The other Gems watched curiously as Rose returned carrying a stack of various papers stapled together nearly as tall as herself. Included were some things called magazines with sex advice and beautiful human females. Some of them with no clothes. There were also some books which just had words and told stories of humans engaging in sexual acts. A dictionary was thrown in for good measure. In between missions, Rose poured over the curious texts over and over again, trying to learn everything she could. It was starting to excite her. This sex thing was about giving pleasure and sharing love. What a wonderful thing this sounded like. As she looked through all the diagrams and positions a thought hit her. If she was human, she would be doing this with Greg. Had Greg been with human women like this? Was she making him miss out? He has never talked to her about this. Maybe he didn’t want too. But why not? Maybe she should try this out and see what happens. She needed to call Vidalia. She needed more research and something called “lipstick”.

Greg had just finished his shift at the Car wash and was exhausted. He must have cleaned up to three cars today. Talk about an insane rush. He thought about the rest of his plans for the evening… grabbing a couple of hot dogs, heading out to see Rose, and falling asleep on her soft belly while watching TV. Little did he know that other things were being planned for him.

Swinging open the back door to his van, he nearly jumped six feet in the air. The large cardboard tray of assorted snacks and slushies hit the ground as he gazed upon a sight even better than the one he had seen that first day on the beach. 

Rose sat on the blanket in the back. Instead of her usual white and pink layers, she was wearing just a babydoll made from pink see thru lace with a hint of white ribbon on the straps.

“Hi Greg!” she beamed. Greg gripped the side of the door in an attempt to remain standing upright.

“Aaaallloooo wouu oooo ahhhh…” and other such nonsense tumbled out of his open mouth. 

“Greg! Are you alright?” she asked deeply concerned for his wellbeing.

“R-r-r-r-rose? W-w-what is all this?” asked Greg finally. Rose sighed. Despite all of her research she had clearly done something wrong. Either that or Greg simply did not want her that way. 

“Oh Greg I am so sorry. I thought this was what humans liked. I see now I have made a huge mistake. Please forgive me.” She said trying to hold back her tears.

“Rose, you are beautiful!” Greg exclaimed, “You are the most incredible woman I have ever seen!” Rose blushed as the stars shined in her eyes. “I just wasn’t expecting this! I mean I didn’t know Gems even do this sort of thing.”

“Well I wanted to do this… for you!” she smiled. Greg climbed into the back on the van and closed the door behind him.

“You don’t have to do anything for me unless you want to as well” he smiled. “Part of sex is that both parties want to take part.”

“I have to admit I am excited to see what the fuss is about” she smiled lying back. Greg took this as a definite yes. Never had a man tried to remove his clothes so fast. It didn’t work out so well after he got caught up in his own clothing and had to be rescued. 

“You have no idea how long I have waited to do this.” Greg smiled as he moved on top of Rose. The size difference meant that Greg was now face planted into Rose’s breasts. Apart for a little difficulty with oxygen, he thought this was actually the perfect place to be. He started by delicately kissing and nibbling at the skin of each mound. Rose was surprised at how pleasant the sensation was. She began to feel a wetness forming she has never experienced before. This was completely new to her but not unpleasant. Greg’s finger entered her newly lubricated entrance. She could feel her walls inside grip his touch as if they didn’t want to let go. Her heart started to race. A warm feeling started to build up in her stomach. “Are you doing okay there?” Greg lifted up his head long enough to ask.

“Please… don’t stop…” she panted. She could feel a build up like butterflies coming in faster and stronger. It was like something she never experienced before. Not even with fusion. Greg pulled out his fingers and before she could protest, she could feel something else enter her. This was much bigger. It hurt a little but somehow, she didn’t care. She actually liked this pain. Greg moved and the feeling in her stomach started to intensify. She started to sweat. She had never truly sweated before but it seemed appropriate somehow. She looked down towards her chest at Greg and seeing the love and pleasure in his face broke something within her. She moaned and begged, pleading with Greg for more. The faster and harder he moved the better. The feeling was so intense she started to shake. Her gem glowed brighter than it had ever shined before. 

Pearl wondered where on Earth Rose had gone. She figured that Greg would have something to do with it and rolled her eyes when she saw the bouncing van. 

“They must be in there playing some stupid Earth game” she thought. It was then she began to see the light flashing through the gaps in the doors and Rose’s voice calling for Greg. “ROSE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” she cried out rushing to save her friend.

“Rose I am… arrrghh” Greg couldn’t hold back any longer. He gave her everything he had left as the door opened unnoticed, Rose cried out and a blinding light hit them both as the came together in perfect unison. Greg passed on in Rose’s arms as she laid in the sweet afterglow. The door closed again unnoticed.

“Peeeeearl…” Amethyst waved her hand in front of her friend’s face. Pearl just sat there staring out at the ocean. “C’mon Pearl, what’s wrong? What did you see?” Garnet scooped the little purple gem under her arm and begun to walk away.

“Let’s just leave her be. She just needs some alone time.” Garnet sighed.

“Maybe she saw where Greg keeps his gem!” the naive young Amethyst smiled. Pearl shuddered and continue to wish Greg locked his door.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week - Calliope x Female reader.


End file.
